


The compassion of ice

by afallenangel



Category: Avengers, Marvel, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ice Queen, Reader Insert, figure skating, powers, you should read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have ice powers. You are awesome. Just read this. I am taking suggestions so please comment what you want to see, I will do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I am taking suggestions, on this work and on others, as well as requests for other fics.

* * *

Prologue 

 

You stepped on the ice, gliding to the boards. No one else was there. Having broken in at midnight insured that. You plugged your phone into the speakers, and classical music flooded the rink. You took a step, and before you knew it, were twirling around, leaping gracefully, and landing softer. You could feel the build up in the music, flowing through you. Turning around, and leaping through the air, right at the climax of the song. The music faded away, and you stopped and looked at your handiwork. As well as your scratches on the ice, along the boards and op the glass, curled even onto the ceiling, were tendrils of ice. You breathed out, and ice crystals formed in the air. Starting the music again, this time you let loose. Emotions surged inside you, and the power tingled in your fingertips. Despite it being only early November, snow was falling outside.


	2. Adventure awaits.

When you finished, an hour later, there was ice everywhere. You stepped off the ice, and snapped your fingers. The ice turned to snowflakes, and fluttered down. Pressing your hand to the ice, the marks disappeared. As you left the building and walked away, the ice on the security cameras slowly melted. As you walked home, you had no clue that someone had been watching you the whole time.

* * *

  The next morning, you were already dressed and drinking your coffee at 9, when the doorbell rang. You opened it, and saw two men wearing suits. One of them had an eyepatch. “Y/n, l/n?” The shorter one asked. “Who's asking?” You replied. “Agents Nick Fury and Grant Ward, SHIELD.” You stepped back and slammed the door. How could they know about your power?? Why had you done to attract their attention?? Everyone knew what they did. You stepped back more until you reached the opposite wall. The door opened a crack. “I don't want to hurt you but I will if you come in here…” You call out. The door opened more. “Y/n, please, we have reason to believe that you are in danger.” Grant or whatever says. “Yeah, from you” you retort. “We just want to talk. Have you ever heard of the avengers?” “Yeah” you say quietly. “Well, we want you to join them.” Nick Fury says. You pull the door open. “May-” you start to say, but you hear a pop, and everything goes dark. 

* * *

 

Fury glares at Ward. “Why the fuck did you shoot her??” He asks. “She wasn't going to come. Now we can just grab her and go.” Ward says. “We can't just kidnap y/n, we need her to trust us. She was about to talk to us.” Fury replies. “Or kill us both with that crazy ice thing.” On the ground, you start stirring.

* * *

 

 

“What the hell happened?” You ask, sitting up slowly. “Ward shot you with an icer” Fury says. Like that explains it. “Well, as I was saying, maybe you should come inside.” You say, standing up. You walk into your kitchen. Thank god you had cleaned your apartment earlier. “So, you were saying?” You prompt. “Yes, we want you to join the avengers initiative.” You nod slowly. “How do you know about me?” You ask. “We read your files, and have been watching you for a few months now” Ward says. “Big Brother much?” You ask under your breath. “Well, then you should know, I'm not a threat. I haven't hurt anyone, I probably never will. But that aside, you said I was in danger.” You ask again. “Have you ever heard of hydra?” Ward asks. You nod. “You are their next target. They've been watching you as well.” Well, hydra was worse that the avengers. “Alright. I'll go with you” you say immediately. They walk out of the house, and you grab your keys. Locking the door, you walk with them to a black suv. “One creepy government car, coming right up…” You say under your breath, before climbing in the back.

You drive to an empty field, and then are quite confused. There is nothing there. Then, a plane appears. The car drives into the docking door. Once it closes you get out of the car. “Take us to the avengers tower” Fury says to the controls. The plane starts up, and lifts off.

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

When you land on the roof of the tower, a group of people is standing there when the door opens. “Agent Maria Hill, it's nice to meet you, y/n!” A lady says. “It's good to meet you, Agent Hill” you say. “This is Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, leader of the avengers. He’ll take you to meet the team.” Agent Hill says, before turning to talk with Fury and Grant. You walk to the door of the roof with Steve. “So what can you do?” He asks. “Ice.” You say, and hold out your hand, concentrating. A beautiful rose made of ice appears. You blink, and it turns into snowflakes that fall gently to the ground. “I can't manipulate water yet, but I can turn it to ice, and use that.” You say. By now you are in the tower, and walking down the stairs to where the team is standing. The temperature drops, as you're quite nervous, actually. You don't seem to notice it, but Steve is shivering, and your breath hangs in the air. Your steps leave a wake of frost on the floor. When you get to where the team is standing, you notice that it's cold, as they are all looking very cold. “Oh sorry, i didn't realize…” Your voice trails off. You flick your wrist and the temperature returns to normal. Aaaaaaand now they were all staring. “I'm y/n, by the way.” You say, missing the looks of awe on their faces. “I'm Natasha, but you can call me Nat.” the redhead says. “This is Tony, Bruce, Clint, Bucky, Thor, and you've already met Steve.” She says. “So, what can you do, sweet cheeks?” Tony cuts in. “This” you mutter under your breath, and twirl your finger around, causing ice to grow up tony’s leg, keeping him stuck in his spot, much to the amusement of everyone else. “I can control ice, and snow.” You say. A snap of your fingers and the ice dissolves into snowflakes. “I'll take you to your room, then we can start training” Nat says, smiling slightly.

 

Walking into the training room later, Nat says teasingly “I'll help you first, but if it's too hard, you might be able to take Tony.” “If I don't beat you first,” you say back. Having only met a few hours ago, you and Nat were already fast becoming friends. You get step in the middle of the room and cross your arms. “Betcha can't pin me…” You say. She steps forwards. “Yeah?” She lunges at you only to be stopped by a wall of ice. She walks around, only to find that it wraps all the way around you. “That's cheating” she grumbles. The wall turns to snowflakes. Again, she darts at you, but, her right foot is stuck in ice and she falls to the floor. You use your ice to pin her. “See?” You say. “I didn't even need to lift a finger” “fine.” She says. “I'll get Thor down here, you could probably give him a run for his money.” “Deal.” You say. “I could take both of you easily.” You let her up, and she calls Thor.

 

When Thor gets down to the training room, Nat says “y/n made a bet that she could beat both of us at the same time” “damn right. I’ll put a hundred dollars on it.” You reply. “Deal” Thor says. The three of you start fighting. Right off, you get Nat stuck to the floor by her shoe with ice, but Thor is a bit harder. “It's..the..stupid...hammer..” You pant to yourself. You put up the ice wall around you. As he throws the hammer to break it, without thinking, you grab it from the air, and throw it back at him. A crack of lightning, and he flies back into the wall. Nat stops and stares. “Did-did you just…” You nod, and unfreeze her leg. You go over to Thor to see if he's okay. Groaning, he stands up. “Well….. I suppose I beat you guys” you say weakly. “I was not expecting that from a midgardian..” Thor says. “Did you throw my hammer at me?” He asks. “Ummmm...yes?” You say quietly. He takes it, and sets it on the floor. “Pick it up again” you walk over, and grab the handle, lifting it up. “Not that heavy” you say, missing Nats state of confusion. “Y/n, you shouldn't be able to pick that up..” She says. “Can't you?” You ask. “No, only the people worthy to rule Asgard can” Thor says. “What's Asgard?” You ask. “It's the realm I'm from” Thor says. “You're an alien??” You say. “Yes, I suppose so.” He says. “Maybe we should keep the hammer thing between the three of for now,” Nat says. You nod.

 

Just then, the intercom crackles “All avengers report to main hangar. Repeat. All avengers report to main hangar.” “That’s us” Nat says. The three of you walk to the main hangar. There, Nick Fury has gathered everyone into a group. “We have a situation. A team went to retrieve an o-8-4, but ran into hydra. You’re their backup. Let's move.” Everyone climbed in the plane “Me too?” You ask. “Yes, now get on.” Fury says, not getting on the plane. You climb on board, and strap into a seat. The plane takes off. Not long after, you see a mountains appearing, few, at first, then more and more, until the plane lands in a small valley. Nearby, you can hear gunfire. Everyone puts their weapons on.


	4. Iced

“Y/n, follow me!” Nat says. You nod and run after her out the plane. Looking around, you can tell who is hydra and who is shield. Running with your team, You start shooting ice at the hydra agents, and blocking bullets aimed at shield. Eventually hydra gets distracted enough, and Shield gets the o-8-4 to a plane nearby. You run around a group of trees to behind where the hydra agents were shooting. You see the other avengers taking people down, but you know it won't be enough. With a sinking feeling, you run into the group of hydra agents, and let a blast of ice out, freezing all of them. as you’ve targeted hydra only, your team is fine. The noise stops when everyone sees that their opponents had been frozen. You step forward out of the frozen hydra ranks. “Sooooo are there any more?” You ask quietly. Tony frowns slightly. Everyone walks back to plane in silence.

It's rather awkward. After the plane lifts off, and flies towards New York, Steve bursts out,“y/n, you could have gotten killed, or worse, captured!”. “Yeah? Well I had to do something! There were too many. Besides, I had to start learning to fight sometime.” The plane lands, and You storm off it, walking to the edge of the building, and jumping off. You use your ice to form a pillar that you land on. It lowers you to the ground, then dissolves. You dart across the street, well aware of the avengers watching you from a hundred floors up. . 

Watching as y/n storms across the road, Bucky turns to Steve. “You had to piss her off? Hydra could get her now, remember??” He growls before walking inside. “Oh shit!” Tony exclaims. “He's right” everyone immediately heads to the door to run downstairs. “Wait!” Thor yells. “Something is happening to girl of ice!” The team runs to the edge of the building. They could just see, in the alleyway across the street, a black van with the hydra symbol stamped on it, following you. The team runs to the door, in hopes of getting to you in time. . 

You stormed down the alleyway, ice forming at your feet, so pissed you don't realize that there is a car following you. A car pulls in front of you, and you step to the side, thinking they are just short cutting. Then a squad of soldiers wearing the hydra logo step out. Definitely not just short cutting. You turn, only to be faced by another squad. You shoot your ice out, only for it to be met with a massive flamethrower. You swing your fist, forgetting you hadn't had any training without your powers, and one of them grabs it, and twists it behind you. Still struggling, you try to use your ice, but feel a prick in your captured wrist, and the world blurs. “Subject secured” you hear someone say in a radio. As you are being handcuffed and loaded into the car, you hear someone say. “That is one pathetic avenger.” And everyone else laughing. You take one last push at trying to use your powers, but a wave of darkness hits instead, and you sway and fall to the ground of the mobile cell, as someone slams the door. Mercifully, the world fades into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, next chapter will be longer.


End file.
